


make you smile

by bbyhjuns



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i miss hamlem i need more, idk how else to categorise this tbh, really pure scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyhjuns/pseuds/bbyhjuns
Summary: hyeongjun works as a barista at a cafe and comes to notice how wonjin, a regular customer, always comes in with a blank expression. so he decides to change that by writing something on his cup to make wonjin smile.
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	make you smile

**Author's Note:**

> not your typical couple fluff interaction/scenario but just wanted to put this mini scene i had in my head into words, enjoy reading!

hyeongjun takes a last sip of the latte in his hands before putting on his apron and makes his way out from the storeroom. 

the sound of chatters, constant chugging of the coffee machines and soft music playing sits all so familiarly in his ears. hyeongjun nudges his coworker on the shoulder, "yo i'm in! how's the crowd today?"

taeyoung gives him a look of acknowledgement before replying happily, "there are more customers than usual today, must be the weather"

hyeongjun smiles in satisfaction before turning his attention to observe the customers in this very tiny cosy place - chattering and shared laughters fill the air, laptops and books sat alongside drinks and pastries on the mini tables. he feels a tinge of happiness appear in his heart; he has always been the type to enjoy watching people go about their day and seeing others happy always made him smile too.

from the day he stepped into the cafe, hyeongjun has always made it his mission to serve every customer with his utmost sincerity. even if it was for a few seconds, he wanted to make sure that, at least within these four walls, customers would be content and happy.

taeyoung snaps hyeongjun into reality as he gives hyeongjun a pat on the back, "oh look he's here"

the bell on the door rang and in came a boy not far off the two's age. dressed in a warm toned cardigan that complemented his strawberry pink hair, he walks towards the counter, hand reaching towards his back pocket for his wallet.

hyeongjun's body perks up as he stands in front of the cashier with a welcoming smile, like always, while staring at the boy.

at the back of his head, he prays that today would finally be the day he sees this very boy smile, though it has been a few weeks since he started becoming a regular here.

"good afternoon! your usual taro milk tea?" hyeongjun asked cheerfully, waiting for the other to reply. 

without a change in expression, the boy looks at hyeongjun and nods, "with pearls and-"

"100% sugar level" hyeongjun cuts him off and instead completes the sentence, nodding happily as he inputs the order onto the screen. 

wonjin, taken aback by the sudden interruption of his sentence, though pleased by how the barista remembered his order word for word, could only purse his lips before mumbling a small 'thank you'. without saying anything else, he then proceeds to make his way to sit in his usual corner of the cafe.

taeyoung peeks his head from behind hyeongjun, then lets out a small giggle, "your mission to make him smile today has failed again"

hyeongjun gives him a disgruntled look before pouting, "i don't get it, he comes in three times every week with the same blank expression. how is it possible we've never seen him smile once?"

taeyoung shrugs before reaching out to grab a cup to prepare the boy's order. just then, hyeongjun stops him and takes the cup from his hands, "i'll do this order hehe". the younger eyes him weirdly, but does not retaliate or question him.

"pass me the marker too" 

with the cup and marker now in his hands, hyeongjun reached out to his phone and opens the chrome tab

_search: funny pick up lines_

after scrolling through a page or two, his eyes finally lands on one that calls out to him most. with fast hands, he scribbles the words onto the cup:

_Hey I was wondering if you had an extra heart. Mine was just stolen :))  
Looking good today, have a great day~_

within minutes, hyeongjun finishes up the order and with anticipation, he places the cup onto the wooden tray. 

wonjin puts down his phone once the buzzer started vibrating before making his way to the counter to collect his drink. he catches eye contact with the bubbly barista once again but quickly makes his way back to the table without a change in expression.

he pokes the straw through the plastic lid of the cup and lifts it up to take a small sip, but notices that there are scribbles at the side. both puzzled and curious, he turns the cup in his hands and reads the writings.

immediately, he feels a slight burn in rising in his cheeks as he awkwardly takes another sip from the cup before carefully looking towards the counter. thankfully, the doe-eyed barista that was smiling at him all so widely previously was busy preparing another order. 

that very barista has always been extremely friendly and accommodating to wonjin; he always spoke enthusiastically and from what wonjin has observed, he treated every customer with liveliness.

wonjin couldn't deny that he has always found this adorable from the moment he started to frequent here; it wasn't an everyday sight to see someone being so happy doing their job.

in wonjin's eyes, he was the human epitome of positive energy.

"so, do you have an answer to my question?"

wonjin breaks out of his thought and is met with hyeongjun standing in front of him, still having the same wide smile on his face. 

hyeongjun notices wonjin's shocked eyes, then lets out a small snicker, "i'm sorry if it sounded creepy but i hope it made your day, or made you smile at least"

wonjin cheeks remains bright pink as he fumbles with the straw of his drink, before lifting the sides of his lips a little, followed by a "Haha thank you, it did, though it caught me by surprise"

the boy standing in front of him lets out an astounded gasp as his lips formed a small 'o'. clasping his hands together, he lets out a small shriek, "oh my god you smiled! i did it!"

wonjin first gives him a puzzled look, but proceeds to let out a small laugh. the more he looks at the boy in front of him, the more he finds him pleasing; his actions and efforts just to make wonjin smile filled up his heart with an unexplainable warmth. 

the barista proceeds to let out to another giggle after seeing wonjin smile. 

"hyeongjun! come back here we have new customers" the other barista shouts from behind the counter. hyeongjun gives wonjin another smile before skipping back happily to complete his job, as though he had just struck the lottery.

wonjin's eyes fall back onto the writings on the cup. picking up a piece of tissue, he carefully wipes the water droplets that have formed over it, making sure not to smudge any of it. he smiles to himself before slowly sipping on the drink, making sure to enjoy every part of it.

though it was his usual drink, it tasted different today - it was much sweeter.

wonjin stands up from his seat, cup still in hand before making his way to the door. hyeongjun notices and immediately smiles at him, waving at wonjin, "thank you for coming hehe see you soon"

wonjin smiles back and nods his head again, his heart still full from the interaction. he takes a last glimpse at hyeongjun through the glass window before walking away; hyeongjun was doing a small victory dance to the other barista.

wonjin looks at the checklist of things he's listed down on his phone's notes then to the cup in his head, then proceeded to close that very tab before letting out a breath of relief.

perhaps all wonjin needed all this time was a little word of positivity and encouragement from behind. who would have thought these very words would come from someone he barely knew? 

deciding that he was just gonna spend the day off today instead of adding on to the stack of work and stress in his mind, he takes another sip from the cup and reads the writing again, reminding himself to "have a great day".

within seconds, he finds himself grinning from ear to ear and for once in a long time, he feels free.

"thank you, hyeongjun. we definitely will be seeing each other more from now on."


End file.
